


Me Too, Shuck-Face

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt didn't die. It was all another Trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too, Shuck-Face

When Thomas and the others stepped through the FlatTrans, he wasn't expecting anything. He certainly wasn't expecting Newt to be waiting for him.

* * *

"It was all another Trial," Newt whispers, burying his nose in Minho's neck, embracing him.

Thomas was crying too.

"Tommy, Tommy, look at me. I'm not dead." Newt grabbed both his shoulders and looked at Tommy, his beautiful Tommy, at an arm's length. Finally unable to contain his need to hold him, he wrapped his arms around Thomas, rocking them back and forth. Newt's eyes were also red and puffy, but he kissed away Thomas' tears.

"I love you." Thomas whispers, so soft that Newt barely heard him. Newt smiled through all the tears streaming down his face.

"Me too, shuck-face. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is amazingly short and probably the stupidest ficlet you've ever read, but like cut me some slack I wrote this a few years back when I was bored in Science it was scribbled in the margins of my notebook it sucked back then it sucks now. Jeez I'm not JK Rowling okay I get it :(


End file.
